Ultimate Aggregor X
Ultimate Aggregor X is an alternative version of Aggregor from Aggregor's world from Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Description Ultimate Aggregor X looks all most exactly like Ultimate Aggregor with the differents that his skin texture is similar to the skin of a Celestialsapien with white eyes and white parts on P'andors faceplate. His powers are drastically increased as he's capable changing the fabric of time. He have all the powers of a Celestialsapien without the weaknesses of Bellicus and Serena. But his new power came with a greater weakness, paranoia. Aggregor fears that if he uses his power to a scale too big, the Andromeda aliens could take over and use his power for revenge on him. A fear Ben exploited during their last confrontation. He also needs an enemy, since he likes see them try defeat him and torture them with their failures. Origins Ultimate Aggregor X has the same history of Aggregor from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien but in his timeline, Kevin failed to stop him before he could absorb the baby Celestialsapien and killed Kevin afterwards. A battle broke out between Ben and Gwen against Aggregor. No surprise Aggregor won and punish Ben by killing his niece. But the very moment he let her disappear, he felt that something was fighting back inside him, each time he uses his powers at such scale. He decide to grant Ben a special curse: Natural Immortality. Ben can only die with extreme force, like at the hands of Aggregor, killed by thrown in the sun... To punish Ben even more, Aggregor create a supernova form the sun destroying the solar system. Since that day, Ben tries to defeat Aggregor and claims his power. For 12 years, he tries it every single day, failing when he's very close. Aggregor enjoys this as he sent Ben back to same old desert. In their most recent match Ben lose by inches as he expoited the fears of Aggregor. Aggregor defeated him on the last moment but accidently provide Ben with an alien that could defeat him: Clockwork! As Ben used Clockwork, he was able to create a time portal and bring an alternate version of him to his timeline, one that have defeated Aggregor before. Aggregor faces his nemesis again in castle but is suddenly unsure. He senses more then one Ben. Aggregor blames this on the fact Ben attacked him with an army of Echo Echo's, closing his eyes for the only other possiblity. He throws Ben out his castle as he's Ultimate Echo Echo. As Ben transforms in Way Big, Ultimate Aggregor summoned an Apocalypticain to the battle, no longer concentrating on how many Ben's there are. This gave Ben the opportunity to let his younger counterpart, steal the Absorption Gun of Vilgax. Absorbing Aggregor's power, he's again a simple Osmosian. After the older Ben explains what they had done, he takes his revenge on Aggregor by shooting him through the head and dropping him from the balcony of his own castle. Goal Since he have obtained ultimate power, he no longer have goal in life. Become he was so bored, he start using Ben as a pet project. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 *Aggregor's World (First Appearance) Season 3 *The End of Chaos (Deceased) Category:Villains Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Godlike Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Deceased Villains)